Seasons
by Tora Nanashi
Summary: In all four seasons they were friends...they were family


_Autumn_

It was the last day of autumn. There was absolute chaos all around. The wind blew hats and scarves around and around in circles and his dark, messy hair was made even messier. He grunted in annoyance. That idiot had to pick today to drag him out.

It was the last day of autumn. All around him he could see nature readying itself for the cold winter. But he could really only focus of the vibrant red leaves that were now being disturbed as he strolled through the park.

It was the last day of autumn. He could see him racing towards him with the same goofy grin on his face and electric blue eyes sparkling. The red Hokage robes blended in with the weather.

It was the last day of autumn. The leaves were being crushed as an excited ninja rushed through without a second thought. But it didn't matter, next spring the leaves will be on the trees again ready for the next autumn, ready to fall to the ground.

It was the last day of autumn. Two best friends meet in the park under the bare branches of the trees and in a swirling red mass of leaves talking like they would in the old days.

It was the last day of autumn.

_Winter_

Around her the purest of snow lay enclosing everything in its icy prison. She stood out, the only colour among the whiteness which the winter brings. She knows that it is the 46th day of winter, the exact middle.

The snow falls without a care trapping everything in its frozen state. There is snow weighed down on the trees, on the house and on the people themselves. There is snow everywhere and it is the 46th day of winter, the exact middle.

Here in the middle of nearly nowhere she stands waiting for him to come. Her brown hair has been let down to find some warmth in this cold, bitter winter but her chocolate brown eyes shows that she has enough warmth to survive. She is waiting for him and it is the 46th day of winter, the exact middle.

The bare branches of the trees are all around reminding her about the bitterness of this season. But the snow is so pretty and it lays undisturbed beneath her. Fresh snow has already covered up her footprints as if they were never really there in the first place. There was whiteness all around and it is the 46th day of winter, the exact middle.

Her trained ears hear the faint crunching of snow and she knows that he has arrived. He looks no different, his ebony black hair tied at the ends and his milky white eyes showing no emotion. Here at their deserted training grounds two friends, or lovers, meet and it is the 46th day of winter, the exact middle.

It is the 46th day of winter, the exact middle.

_Spring_

A single maiden sat in her training grounds, her name and her appearance the representation of the cherry blossoms around her. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it was time for the annual cherry blossom festival.

Everywhere around her was lively and filled with life. After all, that is what this season is, the season of life. But today was beautiful the grass seemed greener and everything brighter. It was time for the annual cherry blossom festival.

She sat there still in front of a beautiful crystal lake with the cherry blossoms all around her. She sat there waiting for her very best friend, someone who she would converse with yet hate anyway. She smiled; it was time for the annual cherry blossom festival.

The cherry blossoms gazed down upon her, a few of their delicate petals falling silently and interrupting the still water of the lake beneath it. Squirrels ran up and down trees and birds flew overhead, filling the air with their music. It was time for the annual cherry blossom festival.

She turned as she heard a loud voice calling her name and with a flick of her long blonde hair, her friend was here. She was like the creatures around, so filled with life. This season was theirs. This season could be represented no better than by them and they knew it. They set off conversing loudly and laughing even louder. It was time for the annual cherry blossom festival.

It was time for the annual cherry blossom festival.

_Summer_

It was an impossibly hot, lazy day. A spiky haired ninja sat in his favourite spot his eyes focused on the clouds floating quietly above him. Though his spot was high up it did nothing to cure the heat. Everyone was absolutely suffocating in this heat.

It was an impossibly hot, lazy day. Everything was still as if it was in a trance induced by this unbearable heat. There was hardly anyone out on the streets and those who are have ice creams and cool drinks in their hands. Though they didn't help that much.

It was an impossibly hot, lazy day he noted as he felt a cool breeze upon his skin. On this windless day there could only be one way that he could've felt that wind. There was a ninja nearby. And so she came.

It was an impossibly hot, lazy day. All around anything and everything was melting. Shade was near impossible to find and people hid in their homes trying to avoid this incredible heat.

It was an impossibly hot, lazy day. A shadow nin and a wind nin lay side by side in a comfortable silence and stared up at the clouds moving along lazily. They may be friends, they may be lovers but right now it was just two people in the little shade they could find observing the fluffy shapes above them.

It was an impossibly hot, lazy day.

* * *

Tora Nanashi


End file.
